Le troublion
by Emeraude-san
Summary: Bob n'avait jamais été doué pour respecter les conventions surtout quand elles voulaient sa mort. Et puis quitte à exister autant essayer de combattre les préjugés. SONGFIC post-saison1


Salut à tous ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Sortons le champagne ! o/

R : je ne suis pas sure que ça leur fasse vraiment plaisir…

S : chut ! T'es pas très sympa, et puis c'est Emeraude qui parle. C'est son intro !

Merci Saphyr, donc je disais je suis enfin là avec un texte et je vous dois des explications ^^' en plus d'un manque d'inspiration je ne peux pas poster de textes avec , vous pouvez donc remercier la merveilleuse Dry1410 qui en plus d'avoir corrigé cette songfic l'a posté pour moi !

Bref :3 ceci est ma première songfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclamer : la chanson le troublion provient de Mozart l'Opéra Rock et Bob est le personnage de Bob Lennon notre cher pyrobarbare dans Aventure créé par Mahyar Shakeri. Et bien entendu si c'est demandé je supprimerais cet O.S.

Dans tout les cas bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tonnent les canons de la justice,

Allumés par vos milices,

Pour le bien de nos personnes.

Il était un demi démon, pourchassé par l'église de la lumière, la moitié du cratère voulait sa mort et l'autre l'étudier pour s'accaparer de ses pouvoirs. Tout ce beau monde prétextait protéger la population et clamait haut et fort qu'il n'était qu'un monstre dont le crime était d'être né.

Toutes les cloches de nos églises,

Souillées par vos convoitises,

Mais que le Ciel me pardonne!

Bizarrement il lui arrivait, peu souvent certes, d'imaginait souvent une présence supérieure, divine. Mais contrairement aux croyances habituelles, cette entité n'était pas pour eux ou même juste, à la rigueur simplement neutre. Si une divinité bénéfique existait les persécutions d'innocent n'existeraient pas.

Qu'on ordonne,

Que l'on condamne,

Je ne rendrai pas les armes!

Stupidement les églises voulaient les forcer à vivre dans l'ombre, c'était toujours plus simple de rendre démoniaque et malfaisant des personnes que l'on n'avait jamais rencontré, surtout si rien ne prouvait qu'ils fussent pacifistes. Le pyromage avait pour seul but de montrer au cratère que le feu et les demi-diables ne détruisaient pas forcements, qu'ils pouvaient être beaux.

Inquisiteurs, citoyens, je ne vous dois rien!

Je suis un libre penseur,

Un trublion, un emmerdeur!

Naïfs étaient ceux qui pensaient pouvoir faire pression sur lui ! Il n'obéissait à personne d'autre que sa morale. Ses actes étaient guidés par son cœur et ses rêves. Peu importait ceux qui voudraient le faire taire.

Messieurs les Juges, les Procureurs,

Non je n'ai cure de vos assises,

Je suis assis sur votre honneur,

Et vos valeurs que je méprise.

Ils espéraient faire peur au gens avec leurs lois, il était attristé de voir que les gens y étaient sensibles pensant qu'elles leur assuraient une protection mais elles ne servaient que les intérêts de ceux qui les écrivaient. Ces hypocrites clamaient agir au nom des valeurs humaines de paix mais ne vivaient que pour celles de l'agent.

Dans le flot de vos censures,

Ma vie reste une aventure,

Où je n'en fais qu'à ma guise.

Aucuns de ceux qui avaient tenté de le faire taire n'y était arrivé, il avait commencé à faire des tours dans les villages, mettant ses connaissances en médecines et sa passion de l'enseignement au service des paysans ne leur apprenant sa véritable nature qu'une fois parti.

Si ma folie n'est permise,

Elle n'en est que plus exquise !

Il avait conscience d'agir dangereusement, mais sa vie consistait déjà à jouer avec le feu qui le composait. Quitte à mourir vite autant ne rien regretter, il se refusait de survivre dans la peur au lieu de vivre et emmerder les conventions était un jeu qui lui plaisait énormément.

Inquisiteurs, citoyens,

Gardiens dociles de biens communs,

Sortir de vos droits chemins,

Me fait tant de bien!

Il avait beau haïr son paternel il était fier, fier de ses pouvoirs et de ce qu'il était devenu. Cacher sa nature et rentrer dans les moules le rendait claustrophobe rien que d'y penser.

Je suis un libre penseur, un trublion, un emmerdeur !

Messieurs les Juges, les Procureurs,

Non je n'ai cure de vos assises,

Je suis assis sur votre honneur,

Et vos valeurs que je méprise.

Je suis un libre penseur,

Un trublion, un emmerdeur,

Messieurs les Juges, les Procureurs,

Non je n'ai cure de vos assises,

Je suis assis sur votre honneur,

Et vos valeurs que je méprise!

Le faire taire… Tss…. Seule la mort y arriverait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Re-bonjour ! Comme à chaque fois j'espère que vous avez apprécié si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous ne voulez pas vous faire torturer avec du Maitre Gims !

Des bisous dans vos faces

Emeraude-san lae pirate-renard


End file.
